Big Time Break up
by AVATAR's maddest Hatter
Summary: Camille's always abandoning their dates,  And when Steve thinks about it, he come's up with the only solution he can.  C/S saddness.    Sorry lovers of my C/L fluff.


This is dedicated to my best friend Erica and her family. I love you guys so much. I'm so sorry for you're loss. I'm praying for you guys every day, and I know Mrs. Love is proudly watching us all from heaven. R.I.P. Mama Love. I love and miss you, and I hope you're as proud of your family as I am.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

Finally, after having rescheduled and set aside a few auditions, Steve sat with Camille in the finest restaurant in town. They both had been extremely busy lately. Her with her various auditions, him with his successful show. And then there were her best friends.

Every time they attempted a date, Camille's phone'll go off with a message that her help was needed with a scheme the boys of Big Time Rush had concocted.

But he was determined not to let them interrupt yet another one of their dates.

They sat there, laughing and talking about something that had happened in her latest audition. Something that they did a lot. Steve was easy to talk to. He always listened and laughed at the appropriate moments, and that made Camille smile.

"You know, I'm really glad we did this. We don't get to spend much time together." Steve said as they waited for their entrees to arrive.

"I know, I'm sorry I've been so busy lately." Camille said.

Steve hid his eye roll behind his glass as he took a sip. Yeah she was busy all right. But she had time for the guys and Jo.

"I know, but I'm glad you're here now." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

But the moment was interrupted by her cell phone going off.

Steve sighed loudly and Camille gave him an apologetic smile.

"I thought we were going to leave our cell phones at home this time?" He said.

"But I'm expecting a call from the audition I had yesterday."

"Is it them?"

She looked at her phone. "No."

"Then don't answer it. Look Camille, I've been planning this date for days now. Please don't let them ruin it."

Camille sighed as the phone stopped ringing. She had missed the call anyway.

"You're right." She put the phone back into her purse when it started ringing again.

She looked at him.

"Fine, answer it." he sighed leaning back into his chair arms crossed.

Camille answered the call, "Hello Logan." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Hey did what!" she exclaimed. "And you let him?"

Steve couldn't hear what was being said on the other side, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with, "they over powered me, I had no choice. You try saying 'no' to James." Logan was sort of a push over. He never really stands up for himself, and always goes along with what his best friends almost always insane plans.

"Fine, I'll be there in like ten minutes." she says into the phone and ends the call.

"So what did they do now?" he asks and she puts her phone away.

Camille chuckled. "Carlos though he could impress the Jennifers by stealing Bitters' prize talking chicken and making it sing some Big Time Rush song. But it ran away, and now they're looking for it, but Mr. Bitters is on his way back from his convention, and they need a distraction. And that's where I come in."

"Bitters has a prize talking chicken?"

"I know, who knew right?" She shrugged with a smile then frowned.

"I'm really sorry Steve." she said getting up. "Here, this is for my meal. You stay here and eat." She puts some money on the table, and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"You know, it seems like every time we're out, he always has to call you." Steve suddenly said grabbing her hand before she could leave. "Why can't they fix their problems themselves."

Camille sighed. "Because, having them fix it themselves would cause even more trouble. Sometimes it's better to just fix it, and let it go."

"But why is it always when we're together?"

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence. See you later." She kisses his cheek again, and hurries out of the restaurant.

Steve looked at her retreating back with a frown, holding the tears in. The waiter finally came with his meal, and Steve had to explain that something had come up and that she had to leave. The waiter left the young man with a sympathetic look as he took the other plate away.

As Steve sat there by himself, his mind started to wander. He started thinking about his and Camille's so called 'relationship'. He remember when he first met her. They were both auditioning for the same show called "The princess bot who falls for the super handsome hair model spy prince." She was so beautiful, her eyes shining brightly with ambition and hope. And he knew right then that he had some sort of feelings for her.

When he got the part and she didn't, he was still determined to see her and those sparkling mesmerizing eyes. And finding out that they were both living at the Palm Woods, home for the future rich and famous, Steve had found he had his chance.

But the next time he saw her, her eyes had dimmed a little. Loosing their luscious sparkle. And he had wanted to know why. Learning that her boyfriend had broken up with her. Steve wondered who would break up with such a beauty, and why? Thinking he would have been happy to call her his girlfriend. So he befriended her. Seeing her here and there inside the Palm Woods lobby, talking about upcoming auditions, and after some time, the light in her eyes had returned. And Steve was glad to know that he had helped put it there, some-what.

But one afternoon months later, he had saw her sitting in the Palm Woods park, knees to her chest, head resting above them as silent tears trailed down her cheeks. He was on his way to the set and decided to walk through the park on his way out.

He sat next to her, knowing he was going to get in a lot of trouble for being late, but took her trembling form in his arms, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Turned out at that time her ex had truly gotten over her and was taking another girl on a date to the movies. Camille had secretly hoped that they would get back together. But now it seemed like they weren't and it was time for her to move on as well.

So after explaining what happened and crying for over an hour she jumped to her feet and invited him to the movies with her. As a way to help her get over her ex.

He knew she was using him to get over Logan. But he hoped that with time something would grow from that. So he accepted, and that night they both went to see the newest teen movie "Kiss and Tell."

While in line for concession Camille had seen Logan and his date, the new girl named Peggy. She stated that she felt a little dizzy and that she'd wait for him at the table.

After he had bought the small popcorn that she said she wanted, he turned to head back to her. But stopped in his tracks. Camille was talking to a boy, his back to him, and the sparkle in her eyes he wanted to see for months, was present. So that was the boy who she was dating at the time, the same boy who broke her heart twice. Well Steve just had to meet him.

"One small popcorn, no butter." he cut in making himself know.

Camille looked startled, like she forgot he was even there. But Steve didn't let that bother him.

"Uh, Logan, this is Steve, he's my date tonight." Camille had introduced him as her date. Steve felt his heart soar a bit. But it sank again when she asked "is there something you want to ask me?" She had sounded so hopeful, like she really wanted him to tell her he still loved her, and he silently prayed that he wouldn't. He got his wish.

"Uh, no. I was just going to say that I hope you two have a great time tonight." He had said and Steve silently rejoiced.

"Thanks man, you too." He had said, turning and walking towards the theater, a reluctant Camille following behind him. He saw from the corner of his eye, her turn around to give Logan on last look and felt a piece of his heart break. She was still in love with him, and there was nothing Steve could do about it. So during the movie he held Camille tightly as she cried silently into his arm. It was both the best and worse night of his life.

Things did get a little better after that. If she still had feelings for Logan she didn't show it much. They went on picnics, walks in the Park, out for ice cream. But they never did anything that signified them as a couple. She didn't refer to him as her boyfriend, they never kissed, and that bothered Steve a bit.

But she had gone with him to the Palm Woods prom. And that had been the start. It was the night that Steve was going to ask her about their couple status. He was about to broach the subject when they were interrupted by none other then her ex, Logan.

It turned out that he and James; another member of the boy band Big Time Rush, had gotten themselves in another pickle, and they needed Camille's help. More importantly her prom dress.

That was the start of a long chain of interruptions. Whatever trouble the band got themselves into, Logan would approach her, either in person or by phone. And as always she obediently went to every beck and call.

Steve wasn't sure if it was because she really wanted to help, or if it was a way to be closer to Logan. He also wondered that if he hadn't approached them in the theater lobby, would Logan have had enough courage to ask her to the movie. He probably would have, also if Steve didn't ask her to prom first, he was sure Logan definitely would have. And Camille would have agreed in a heartbeat. No matter how many times her heart had been broken, or how many more times it probably would be broken, she is devoted to him.

That spark that first attracted him to Camille wasn't present in her eyes when she was with him. But every time Logan would call or approach them, they spark would be there. Of course no one else would have noticed, because the change was always very slight, but Steve did. He just wished he could be the one to put it there.

But he wasn't. Steve came to the conclusion that he'll never truly have Camille's heart. He'd always have to share it. With Logan and the rest of the boys of Big Time Rush.

He just wasn't sure if he was okay with that.

Suddenly not hungry, Steve asked for the check and started heading home. He walked slowly, deciding not to take a cab, to clear his head and think about his predicament.

He only wants Camille to be happy, and Logan makes her happy. And that was all that mattered.

The next day he sent a text to Camille telling her that he needed to talk to her, to meet him in the Palm Woods park.

He met her at one of the empty benches. The same one; he notices wearily; that he found her crying the day they went to the movies together.

"Hey Steve, what did you want to talk about?" Camille smiles kissing his cheek and sitting on the bench.

"Camille…" Steve started, he looked down nervously. "What exactly are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you consider me your boyfriend?"

Camille looked down at her hands and back at him. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"You guess?" Steve asked. "It's a simple yes or no question."

"What's the problem Steve, I said I did"

"No, you said you guessed. What do you see coming from this relationship?"

"Steve, what are you talking about? Is this about me having to leaving our date early last night? That's not fair!" She stood before him hands on her hips.

"No, what's not fair is being stood up numerous times for no reason."

"I had reasons! I'm sorry I don't have much time for you Steve, I'm sorry if you've been feeling left out."

Steve sighed. "It's not just that, Camille I can't keep doing this anymore."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Camille asked with tears in her eyes. _Not again? _

"We never really had anything. Sure I loved hanging out with you, whatever little bit of time we had at prom. But I can't compete with what's really important to you."

"Is this what this is about?" She exploded, arms flailing wildly. "Are you jealous of the time I spend with my friends?"

Steve looked down, twiddling his fingers together. "Just one." He mumbled, but Camille heard it.

"Who, Logan?"

Steve didn't say anything, but he didn't have to, it was written all over his face. "Why're you jealous of Logan?"

Steve sighed, "You still love him."

Camille tried to deny it, but the look on Steve's face told her not to. She slumped back onto the bench next to him. "So where does this leave us now?"

"I don't know. I was willing to live with it, but I don't think I can anymore. You still love Logan, and I know he still has feelings for you. Who am I to get in the way of that?"

"I really like you Steve."

"But not enough."

Tears trailed down her cheeks as his words digest. "Is that how you felt all this time? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I felt it, I was just willing to live with it then."

"I'm sorry Steve." She said through her tears.

"We gave it all we had, it just wasn't enough." Steve stood and knelt in front of her, grabbing her face and gently placed his lips on hers.

"I'll see you around Camille. Thanks for the best months of my life." He smiled and with one more squeeze of her hand he walked away, forcing his legs to keep moving, ignoring the urge to turn around and take back everything he'd just said and done.

Camille watched him walk away. Her heart breaking again. She didn't think she could take another heart break. She barely survived the last one. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in them. She tried to stop the sobs that escaped her throat, but they came as fast and hard as her tears did. Her whole body felt numb, as her shoulders shook and her hole being trembled.

Logan, James, Kendall and Carlos were all playing a nice two on two game of football in the Palm Woods Park. James threw the ball to Logan, but it flew passed him and he ran to retrieve it. It landed under a bench, and as Logan knelt to retrieve it, her heard a sound that pierced his soul. Someone was crying on that bench. Not just someone, but Camille.

Her knees were to her chest, her arms around them. Her whole body shook as sobs tore through her body.

Logan immediately sat beside her and wrapped her in his arms. She turned in his arms and clung to him, head between his neck and shoulders, arms wrapped tightly through his.

Logan ran his finger's through her hair soothingly and whispered softly in her ear.

After some time, her sobs and convulsions ceased and they just sat there, holding each other. Too afraid to let go.

"Logan, what's taking so long?" Three voices called from behind them. "Did you get the football?"

"Camille why are you crying?" Carlos asked kneeling before them, noticing Camille's tear streaked face.

"Hey guys. What's up?" She asked, untangling herself from Logan's embrace.

"You've been crying is what's up." James said. "Why?"

Camille sighed. "Steve broke up with me."

All four boys gave a simultaneous gasp.

"But you guys always looked so happy together." Carlos said, wincing when Logan gave him a look.

"He said I was in love with someone else. That he couldn't be in a relationship that was one sided." She looked at Logan, tears forming in her eyes. He wiped them away with his thumbs.

"It's okay Camille. We're here for you. It hurts now, but soon with time the pain'll go away." Carlos said. And everyone stopped and looked at him, eyes wide and unbelieving.

"What? I got it from the novella I watched this morning." Carlos grinned.

Everyone rolled their eyes, laughing.

"Well Camille, we're playing a game of Football, you wanna join us?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, you can be on team awesome with Logan and me." James said.

"Why is it, that every time we make teams you and Logan are always team awesome?" Carlos asked.

"Because we're awesome." James said smirking and flexing his muscles.

Carlos grabbed the football from Logan's hands and threw it at James, hitting him square on the head.

"You messed with the hair!" James shrieked chasing Carlos around the park throwing the football at him.

"I better go referee. You sure you're okay?" Kendall asked Camille.

"Yeah I'm fine, you guys go make sure James doesn't hurt Carlos. I'll meet you there." Camille said, giving both remaining boys a hug.

They both ran in the direction of Carlos' screams, Logan stopped and turned looking at Camille as she gave a look in the other direction.

Camille turned back to him and smiled. She ran up to him, and grabbed his hand.

"You sure you're alright? We can go somewhere else and talk if you want."

"Yeah, what better way to feel better then to cream Kendall and Carlos at football." Camille smirked and ran in front of him towards James as he sat on a struggling Carlos, and Kendall standing by laughing.

Logan looked on, too shocked to move. He'd give Camille a little time to heal, then if she wanted, maybe she could give their relationship another chance.

With that thought, ran up to his best friends helping Camille tackle James to the ground laughing.

Things'll only get better.

A/N: I don't think I like the ending to this very much. I was working on it for a while now, but it got pushed back a bit because of unfortunate events. Yeah Camille and Logan didn't get back together, but that wasn't what I wanted to portray with this fic. Anyway, guess what, I'm going to a Big Time Rush concert! AHHHHHHHHHHHH. Yep they're playing at the Del Mar fair on the first of July, and I'm gunna be there. OH YEAH! MY little brother, my two best friends and I are going to go together. Do the whole, matching T-shirt, posters and everything. It's going to be sweet.

I hope you enjoyed this. Love you guys so much!

-Beanie.


End file.
